


"I can't be around you."

by LittleMagicFox



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Season 1, Pre-Slash, season 1 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMagicFox/pseuds/LittleMagicFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steter drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I can't be around you."

You have to understand Stiles-”

Stiles shook his head, urging his legs to go faster, to lengthen their stride, without actually running away. Not only would running away from him attract attention from others, but everyone knows wolves love a good chase.

“No, Peter, I don’t /have/ to do anything!” He called back, interrupting the older man, hands angrily stuffed in his pockets. Peter had been back for almost three weeks, /apparently/, and hadn’t even bothered to let anyone know, well asides from Derek - and Lydia - since y’know, he had used Lydia to bring himself back.

“Stiles!” There was a short, low growl, then a hand latched onto the bend in his elbow, spinning him around. Around to face Peter. The one person he didn’t want to see. Didn’t want to look in his eyes and be lied to, to see the monster that had stood before him only months before, that had threatened his life, and the lives of those he held dear.

“Stiles,” Peter paused, pulling in a calming breath, “Darling. Listen. Please.”

His resolve was crumbling. He could feel it. He had always been so weak to Peter. To the real Peter. To this Peter.

Peter stepped forward, letting his other hand curl gently around Stiles’ other arm, holding him gently in place. “You don’t understand, Stiles. After the fire, I was alone. My pack was either dead, or had run off, and everything I had was gone. I woke up, trapped in that coma, and then everything just disappeared-”

“But I didn’t!” Stiles exploded. He couldn’t listen to this anymore. Yes Peter had lost most of his pack, but what about what they had. Peter had always called him his. Did that mean nothing anymore?

“Not everything just disappeared, Peter. I was still here. Forget it, I can’t be around you. Not right now.”

And with that, Stiles jerked his arms out of Peter’s lack hold, trying to pretend he hadn’t seen the shocked and crushed look on Peter’s face, and stormed away.


End file.
